Silly Jess
by Emibemii
Summary: Jess misses Becker and Matt starts to hit on Jess... Will Becker take Jess back or will Matt get to her first?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I wrote this because I was angry because my friend has a boyfriend and I don't and I still love my ex-boyfriend but he will probably never go out with me again!**

**This story is dedicated to Maddi-Becker for messaging me so much and always reading my story's and supporting and giving tips to me! :D **

**Caution: K+ but in the future it might change! **

"Jess what are you doing and why are you crying?" asked Matt

"Nothing I'm fine really" replied Jess trying to sound normal but nothing gets past Matt that easy!

"You sure because you're not usually crying"

"Well since I'm not going out with Becker anymore every time I see someone hugging or snogging another boy it makes me want to cry because I miss Becker's arms around my waist!

"Oh Jess you are so silly sometimes" said Matt trying to cheer up Jess

**What is going to happen next and is Matt going to hit on Jess?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I wrote this because I asked my ex-boyfriend out again and I think he has said no but I'm going to tell him to tell it to my face! This story is what I want to happen to me!**

"Oh Matt I just miss Becker's arms around my hips I just wish he would see that I still love him!"

"Jess you don't need him me and you are just like family!"

"Well I suppose but me and Becker were about to be but then we got in a big argument like half a year ago and I have been crying like every night because I miss him so much!"

"Oh Jess" said Matt hugging her when she was typing on the ADD

"Oh what am I going to do Matt I mean I can't just go up to him and kiss him can I?" said Jess trying to get a message over to Matt

"Jess I have a great idea to get you and Becker back together because you were a good couple! I'm throwing a party and everyone is invited, well apart from Lester of course!"

"I will make the invites!" said Jess nearly falling off her chair.

**Becker POV**

"What should I do go to Matt's party or not? Is jess going to be there? I love Jess it's just its all awkward around here because we went out like 6 months ago and I feel so guilty for dumping here I really miss her!"

**Jess POV**

"I hope Becker comes Matt has something planned for him I will ask him tomorrow at work but it might be a bit awkward around him but hay! It's worth it"

**End of POV's **

The next day at work and Jess was really trying to avoid Becker but she said to herself

"Stop being stupid it's just Becker we are still really good friends so it will be normal I will just ask Abby and Connor at the same time so I think I'm just sating it to Abby and Connor! Yeah that will work!"

"So guys are you going to the party tomorrow night?" said Jess nervously

"Yes" said Abby and Connor

Becker was a bit behind in saying "Yeah I might"

So Jess was glad that he said might that means that he is going to go because Jess knows Becker!

**So what is going to happen at the party please review and the next chapter might be a bit higher rating so please beware but still please read! Lol :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: My ex-boyfriend said no but we are still good friends and he makes me laugh and I will still fancy him forever until he goes out with me again I will ask him in about a month or after half term! See what he says then.**

**These next few chapters might get a little T-M rated but still please read!**

Party night

"Hey Jess glad you came" said Matt opening the door and winking at Jess

"Yeah of course I would come and have you heard anything about if Becker is coming or hasn't he said anything yet?" asked Jess as she walked into Matt's flat!

"No I haven't heard anything yet but I think he will come!"

"Oh good, what games have you got in store for us then?"

"Well there is twister, umm leap frog and you will have to wait and see what the other one is" Matt said with a smirk on his face!

"Oh I pray to god that it isn't anything that bad!"

"Oh Jess you know me that it is going to be bad it's me that we are on about here, now come into my room I want to show you something"

_Ding dong_

"I will get it you can show me later" yelled Jess she hoped it was Becker… and, it wasn't, it was Abby and Conner

"Oh hey guys" Jess said losing her huge smile into a normal smile

"Hey" screamed Conner and Abby explained that he had already had a bit to drink! It also looked like he had a bottle of WKD in his hands and boy was Jess glad to see it she hadn't had WKD in years! But she said to herself that she wasn't going to get too drunk because last time she got drunk she did bad things!

"Right now only Becker to go" said Jess under her voice

"Jess where's Becker he said that he was coming" shouted Abby obviously a bit tipsy!

"I don't know I will call him" replied Jess

"_Ring ring welcome to orange answer phone this person is currently unavailable_" said Jess's phone so she hung up

"He isn't answering his phone" said Jess with a sad face

**So what will happen next will Becker turn up or not? Please review and then I will write quicker! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Hey peeps hope you have liked my last few chapters because I have enjoyed writing them for me! I'm going to ask out my ex-boyfriend again! Hope he says yes this time! This chapter might be a T or M rated**

Knock Knock went the door! Jess ran to get it and shouted "Becker is here guys"

Jess opened the door and hugged the person in front of her and the person said "Jess what are you doing" as soon as Jess realised that it was Lester and she let go!

"Oh sorry Lester I thought you were Becker, but a bit bigger round the middle!"

"Oh thanks Jess you are really nice and I'm here to tell you that Becker isn't coming he is out with another girl tonight"

"Oh yes I remember now he told me today!" Jess said holding back her tears!

When she shut the door she ran straight into the bathroom and Matt went after her!

"Jess open the door, it's me"

"NO GO AWAY"

"Jess let me in I want to talk to you"

Jess opened the door and Matt went in and locked the door behind him! He slammed Jess against the wall and started to tie her arms up to the sink!

"Matt what are you doing?"

"Just be quiet and I won't hurt you, much"

"Abby Conner HEL..." Jess was cut off mid-sentence by Matt slapping her

"I said be quiet and I won't hurt you now sit on the floor"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you will get really hurt. Now take your dress off"

**So will Jess do what Matt says or will Becker come to the rescue. Please review then I will write faster. Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to The Meerkat Squirrel for a bad day at school (It was for the best trust me)**

"AHHHHH" screamed Jess as Matt pushed her onto the floor and started to undo his belt,

"Wait a minute" said Jess as she stood up and thought what she was going to do next. She walked slowly over to Matt and thought _sorry Becker but this is for my safety of not getting knocked up by a friend that isn't a friend anymore._

As she walked over to him her arms didn't want to reach around him and her head didn't want to go near his but they had to.

She went up and started to look like she was going to snog him and then the moment came where her lips pressed against his, there was nothing else left to do but snog him so she did

It didn't last long until there was a knock on the door.

"Jess are you ok" said Abby her voice muffled through the thick wooden door.

"Yes I'm fine Abby, I'm just brushing my teeth" lied Jess not to bale on Matt otherwise she would get knocked up.

"Ok" Abby replied

"Right where were we" said met pulling his trousers and boxers down!

"Matt really, you really want to do this" Said Jess looking away

Matt pulled her into a hug and unzipped her dress. Wait Jess forgot to put underwear on, _oh shit _she said in her mind. She couldn't do anything apart from let Matt do it to her.

She felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything she just hoped that Becker would come save the day and knock Matt unconscious.

"Now bend down" Said Matt who had just unzipped the last of Jess' dress

"Ok" said Jess nervously

Matt started to rape Jess and he put something in her mouth to stop her from screaming but it didn't work.

Becker had finally turned up and he had only just been able to explain to Abby why he was late and he herd Jess scream "BECKER HELP ME NOW"

Becker ran straight through the door and saw Matt raping Jess

"MATT GET OFF HER" Becker shouted and punched Matt right up the nose and the bone of his nose went straight up into his brain and killed him.

"Thank you so much Becker" said Jess getting her dress on and then going to hug Becker "I love you Becker and yes in that way"

"Me too" exclaimed Becker and the two of them snogged as a happy ending and Becker had to ruin it by saying "Can you go away a sec I need to piss"

"Oh great you had to ruin the perfect moment" Sighed Jess

"I can hold it" said Becker and they snogged once again!

**Author's notes: I hoped you liked it please review. Now I have to think of another story to write "Peace out peeps"**


End file.
